


he's it for me

by laurenkmyers



Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode continuation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Jay's reaction to Ben's declaration that we were deprived of.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum drabbles or codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	he's it for me

“I’m gonna marry that man, Jay.” Ben says, smiling so hard his cheeks start to hurt. He sees Callum turn back to him and smile, as if he might have heard the words Ben said. 

Ben’s heart flips somersaults in his chest, feels like it might burst.

He’s never felt this happy.

“Yeah?” Jay says with a shocked, but identical grin on his face.

Ben nods. “Yeah.” He looks back over at the love of his life and he nods again. “He’s it for me.”

“Mate, look at you getting all soppy on me.” Jay teases with a nudge of his elbow.

But Ben doesn’t care. He’s too content.

“I’m dead pleased for ya, Ben. That you’ve found someone who makes you this happy.” He’s quiet for a moment before perking up in his seat. “I better be best man, though.”

Ben tears his gaze away from the back of Callum’s head and back over to Jay, where he sees flashes of their shared history wash over him. But he lands on Jay’s stupid cheesy grin from the present and laughs.

“I ain’t even asked him, yet. Calm down will ya?” He says with a little hitch in his throat as he really thinks about what they’re saying.

Jay shrugs. “I’m just sayin’.”

Ben turns serious. “You’re my brother, Jay. There’s no one else I’d want by my side.”

And in that exact moment Callum comes back over with three pints balanced precariously in two hands, he places them on the table.

“What we talking about?”

Ben and Jay share a look.

Ben recovers quickly, covering with a half-truth. “Was just telling Jay how good your arse looks in those jeans. He agreed.” He says with a wink.

Callum coughs out a laugh. “Give over.”

Ben leans over the table and silences Callum with a kiss.

“What was that for?” Callum says, looking slightly flustered.

“Nothing, babe. Just love you, don’t I?”

The two have a silent conversation with their eyes before Callum drags him in for a slightly longer kiss than is strictly decent for being sat in the middle of the Vic.

Jay clears his throat loudly.

“Alright alright, enough of the mushy stuff. I’m trying to enjoy my beer here without having you two necking in my periphery.”

They pull back and chuckle at Jay’s outburst.

“Sorry not sorry.” Ben winks over at Jay, and then turns to Callum. “We’ll continue this later, yeah?”

Callum blushes bright pink, but nods enthusiastically.

Ben can’t believe he got this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> come and fangirl with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
